


with friends like these

by bodytoflame



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer (TV)
Genre: Episode: s03e17 Enemies, F/F, Femslash February, Femslash February 2021, just found out about the originally scripted fuffy kiss... damn that shit sucks.....
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-15
Updated: 2021-02-15
Packaged: 2021-03-16 13:09:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 282
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29454330
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bodytoflame/pseuds/bodytoflame
Summary: episode 3x17, take two
Relationships: Faith Lehane/Buffy Summers
Comments: 11
Kudos: 22





	with friends like these

“what are you gonna do, b?” she asks, voice as light and teasing as ever. “kill me? you _become_ me. you’re not ready for that.” there’s an edge, a darkness to her words now, and buffy isn’t sure if it was always there, or if she didn’t realize until just now.

faith’s eyes flit down to buffy’s knife, at her throat; she’s distracted her just enough, the blade drifted _just far enough_ away from her skin. it would be so easy to kill her. she does that now, _right_?

but that wouldn’t be any fun. she makes her move and her decision, meeting buffy’s eyes again as she disarms her and releases her in one fluid motion, breaking their stalemate — but she doesn’t stop there — doesn’t falter for a second. not as she pulls her in (for what, she isn’t sure yet), not as she presses her lips to buffy’s (if only for a brief moment), not as they lock eyes just before she turns to run just as quickly as it happened.

faith is quick — but so is buffy, yet she doesn’t move. not as faith pushes the blade away from her throat (she meets no resistance), not as she leans closer (she doesn’t pull away), not as she runs (she lets her go).

 _it’s easier like this,_ she’ll tell herself, later, when she’s alone, awake, and thinking about her.

willow asks her, “are you alright?”

she takes a long look at angel — and while she can’t help but feel the slight pang of jealousy, knowing faith had been his for a single moment, even under a ruse — all buffy can seem to think about is how she tasted like strawberries.

**Author's Note:**

> im violently swinging a baseball bat as i enter this fandom for a second time, significantly more homosexual than i originally thought.


End file.
